


Love keeps me nearby

by Unseen_MrStanton



Series: Star Wars: S.P.C.S. [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But it's not too extreme, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Modern Era and Setting, Rey POV, Rey and Finn are in love, There's a scene of violence, towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: After the incident at Riverside, Rey is faced with the reality of losing Finn forever. And, when it becomes too scary to envision a future without Finn, Rey decides to stay in the presence. 'Whatever happens today is all I can focus on at the moment.' She decides.





	Love keeps me nearby

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is sooooo long. But, I was just too lazy to write all this in multiple chapters.  
> This is a kind of squeal to "The Burden of Secrets." Picking up right after the events of chapter 14. Those of you who has read it will know what I mean as you read this fic. 
> 
> SPOILER WARNING! To anyone who hasn't read 'TBOS', this story will have several callbacks to it.
> 
> That's enough from me! Please enjoy!

An Ambulance, with it's sirens blaring, arrives early Saturday morning at riverside, just after the mass shootout that took place here just an hour ago. E.M.T.s spring out of the back of the emergency vehicle with their equipment and a stretcher. With no time to waste, they sprint towards the young female detective who's calling for help.

"Over here!" Jaina calls out, impatiently signaling the E.M.T.s to follow her. "Hurry! This way!" Jaina runs for the old Abandoned Immigration Station. Inside, as they run, one of the male E.M.T.s notices a body ripped to pieces and another one not too far off with a gunshot wound to his already scarred face.

With the E.M.T.s right on Jaina heels, she runs over to her younger cousin, Rey Skywalker, who's on her knees, with Finn Storm's back against her.

"HELP!! PLEASE HELP ME!!" Rey screams while holding a bloody and bleeding Finn in her arms. 

 

Finn now lies on the back of the Ambulance on the stretcher. He has an IV in his arm, and a mask over his mouth. He doesn't look like he's in any pain. But he's not responding to anything the E.M.T.s are telling him. 

Rey sits on the side, watching as the E.M.T.s do their best to keep Finn conscious while they do their job. The sight of him carried in blood with multiple gunshot wounds makes Rey's blood run cold. 'Why couldn't Finn just let it go?' Rey thinks to herself. 'Why did he insist on seeing this whole mess through 'til the end? Why did he have to be so stubborn?! Because... It was for my family. For me. He was doing everything he could to protect me. Just like Han did. Just like Ben. And, if I'd let him go on without me, he would be... No! I can't think of him like that!' Rey looks down to see Finn's hand shaking. "Finn! Honey, it's okay! I'm right here!" She says as she grabs his hand, tears streaming down her face.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" One of the male E.M.T. asks. "What's your relation to Mr. Storm here?"

"I..." Rey is so shaken up by all that's happened, she's struggling to remember who she is, let alone who she is to Finn. "I'm... his Fiancée!" She remembers. "I'm his Fiancée!"

"Okay. Now, can you tell me what happened?" He asks.

"He was chasing after a known killer and was ambushed by his partner." Rey answers.

"What happened to 'the killer'?" He asks.

"Finn shot him." Rey answers.

"Okay. And, what about his partner?" 

Rey looks at him apprehensively. "I shot him." 

"And, are you also a detective or an Agent?"

Rey sighs. "No. I'm not."

He looks at her with a condescending stare before returning his attention back to Finn. Rey stares at the man, anger burning in her eyes. 'Who is he to judge me?' she thinks. 'I did what I had to do to save my boyfriend!' She, just like the male E.M.T. returns her attention back to Finn.

 

Finn is carried through a hospital hallways on a gurney. Nurses shout for people to clear out of their way as they rush to save Finn's life.

Rey, looking down at Finn, runs alongside of the gurney, tightly holding Finn's hand. "Hold on, Finn! Please just hold on!" As they near the trauma center, one of the surgeons stop her from going any further. "Finn!" Rey calls out.

"Ma'am, you cannot pass this point!" She says.

"Please! Please, help him!" Rey pleads.

"We'll do what we can! But, please. Let us do our job!" The female surgeon asks. Rey stops, eyes never leaving Finn until the doors close in her face. She stands, breathing labored and eyes red from crying. She goes to wipe her face, but stops when she notices blood on her hands. She was so distraught over seeing Finn shot, that she didn't even notice that her hands and clothes are covered in Finn's blood.

Behind her, Jaina comes running up to her. "Rey." She says. When Rey doesn't respond, she rests a hand on her shoulder. "Rey?" She looks at Rey as Rey stares at her hands. Jaina's eyes then follow her gaze and drift down at her hands. Jaina then looks up at people walking all around them and staring at Rey. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Jaina says gently grabbing her shoulders.

 Rey flinches at her cousin's touch. "No." Rey whispers. "This isn't happening."

"Rey? It's going to be okay." Jaina assures her.

"No!" Rey shouts. "No! This CANNOT be happening again! We were just here with Uncle Han three days ago! This is too much! This... All of this should've ended when I killed Snoke!" Rey gasps as she fights back her tears.

"Rey..." Jaina says softly. "Take it easy, sweetie. This isn't your fault! This was all that Bastard Snoke's doing! You can't blame yourself for this."

"Finn can't just die after all this! He's gotta be okay!" Rey whimpers. "I can't lose him now! I can't..." Rey tries but fails to keep herself from crying. Seeing Finn like that after seeing so many people die over the last three days is really weighting her down.

"Rey, come on. Let me take you home." Jaina suggests.

"No. I..." Rey stops to catch her breath. "I don't wanna be too far away from him. I wanna be here when he wakes up."

"Well, until he does, there's nothing either of us can do here right now. Look, it's early and we've been up all night. Let me just call Poe or Sol, ask them to stick around here. They'll let us know how things are going for Finn." Jaina says. "At least, let me take you home to wash up and get a change of clothes. You wouldn't want your new fiancée to see you like this."

Rey giggles sadly. "Yeah... I guess I'm overdue for a little sprucing up." Rey looks at Jaina. "Sorry about that, Jay. I just..."

Jaina smiles and pulls Rey in for a hug. "I know, sweetie! Seeing Finn like that... I know it hurts. Trust me. But, right now, all you can do is wait and hope that everything will turn out alright. Just like it did with my dad." Jaina looks around again, before turning her attention back to Rey. She leans in, whispering in her ear. "And, I know that the doctors will do everything they can to help Finn. But, right now, I think it would be better for you if people didn't see you looking like this." 

Rey notices all the staring she's been getting from people. Rey closes her eyes, suddenly feeling vexed by all the unwanted staring and nods her head. Jaina leads her to a restroom.

 

Standing over a sink, Rey washes the blood off of her hands. The water in the sink turns red and the bar of soap Rey's using is red with blood. Jaina is standing next to her, doing the same thing. "I don't know if this is a good time, Jaina. but, about Ben..."

"I'm not ready to talk about that." Jaina says coldly, not even looking at Rey.

Rey nods, not wanting to upset her by pressing the issue. She didn't say anything more. She just keeps her eyes on what she's doing. It seems a little strange to think of Ben more as a familiar face than a cousin. Despite getting to know an adult Ben over the last two years, Rey kinda feels like she doesn't really 'know' him. After all, she hadn't seen him in over 15 years. This kind of thing isn't as unusual, is it? Her situation can't be all that rare, right?

Rey racks her brain, thinking of a way to end this uncomfortable silence between them. She thinks of just about everything, until... "So, it looks like you and Poe have gotten pretty close."

Jaina smiles. "Oh, yeah! He'd go crazy without me! No doubt about that!" 

"When'd you guys first hook up?" Rey asks with a smile.

"A few years ago. I was working on a ransom case involving the G.D.G. Poe was acting as our consultant on the kidnappers." Jaina smirks.

"And?" Rey asks.

Jaina looks at her, smiling. "And, while we were going over the last minute details on our ambush plan, Poe just started hitting on me. He'd compliment me on my 'compassionate eyes' and he'd say that I was the 'Unconventional woman'. Meaning that I wasn't like most women in this line of work. While, a lot of women would act on their feelings, I was one of the few who acted with my head. He also said that I don't beat around the bush. I just get right to the point."

"Hmm. Sounds like he was hard up for a good time." Rey says, drying her hands.

Jaina nods. "That's what I thought a first. So, I 'kindly' remind him: Since I don't have a problem, saying whatever's on my mind... If you think you're going get coochie from me, you'd better think again."

Rey doesn't even try to contain her laughter. "You didn't say that!"

"I totally did." Jaina confirms.

Rey slowly recomposes herself. "But, he got it... eventually?"

Jaina struggles to keep herself from smiling. But, fails all together. "I mean, he didn't the first go 'round. I meant what I said to him. But... Yeah. He got it, eventually." Jaina's facial expression is a cross between looking shameful and slightly looking satisfied. "And... he got some more. And some more! And some more!"

Rey covers her mouth, trying to contain herself. "Jaina! Oh, my God! You're so nasty!"

"Girl, don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about." Jaina says back. "That glow in your cheeks this morning said. IT. ALL!" Rey suddenly looked embarrassed. "You were at Finn's late night, weren't cha?! Mm-Hmm! Yeah, I know. You can't deny it! I know!" Rey playfully tries to silence Jaina.

A pounding at the restroom door quickly drew their attention. "Ms. Skywalker? This is Detective Beck from C.C.P.D. I have some questions for you!" Rey and Jaina exchange looks before they leave out of the ladies restroom.

 

Both ladies walk out of the ladies' room to find a slightly overweight, middle-aged man with several creases in his forehead. Leaning against the wall, He wears a frown and stares daggers at Rey. Rey, who's normally not very vocal when meeting new people, steps back with a frown of her own. "Ms. Skywalker?" Detective Beck asks.

"Yes?" Rey responds with a noticeable scorn in her voice. 

Detective Beck, apparently picking up on her scornful tone, stands up straight to meet her gaze head on. "Ma'am, I understand that you've been through quite a lot these past few days, but I really need to ask you some questions."

Rey looks over at Jaina before stepping towards the Detective and crossing her arms over her chest. "Okay."

Beck nods before proceeding. "I've spoken with the medics who brought you and Storm here, and one of them mentioned that _you_ were responsible for the death of Alexander Snoke."

"Right?" Rey says again with the scorn noticeable in her tone.

"Mind telling me what you were doing there in the first place?" Beck questions.

"Well, what can I say? Guys seem to like taking me down to riverside." Rey says humorless.

"Ah, right! You work there, don't you?" Beck asks.

"That's right." Rey responds.

"Well, you were there mighty earlier than usual, seeing as you work in the scrapyard. But, you were miles away from it and was right in the thick of the warzone!"

"Okay, Beck!" Jaina interjects. "Just what exactly are you trying to accuse her of?"

"Oh! Hey there, Solo! Didn't see you there!" Beck says sarcastically.

"I'm sure you did!" Jaina says. "But, Rey here has gone through enough. Poor thing has been kidnapped and shot at. She'll probably need therapy for the rest of her live."

Rey smiles and playfully acts like she's drunk. Jaina smirk, while Beck rolls his eyes.

"Hey! About your brother..." Beck starts to say.

"Your sorry to hear about what happened?" Jaina says, cutting him off. "That's a little strange to hear that coming from you, Beck."

"Actually, I wasn't sorry to hear about him dying." Beck assures. "I just wanted to let you know that him killing feds had nothing to do with you or your family. He only did it for the money he was getting. In fact, it's actually a good thing he offed himself the way he did. Jumping off of a building with the leader of a known terrorist group, right in front of rolling cameras..."

Sensing Jaina's angry rising rapidly, Rey interjects. "Okay, Detective! If your done attacking the two of us, maybe you could get to the real reason your standing there in the first place."

"I'm trying, Ms. Skywalker... To understand why a friend of our madam president was found among the dead bodies of K.O.R. members with a bullet in his head."

Rey goes to answer him, when...

"Why don't you try asking the ones who were there, Beck!" 

Beck turns to see Rivas along with the rest of the S.P.C.S. team approaching him. "Rivas? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to still be chasing after Jaina's ass and not interrupting my cases?"

Rivas gets right in Beck's face. "How about you shut your fucking mouth for a minute and listen?! Now, what I am doing here is making sure that my friends here are safe and that Agent Storm is getting proper medical care. Same, I assume, as you."

"No." Beck says. "I already told you that I'm here to find out why the President's best pal was killed along with other known scumbags!"

"Trust me, detective. The version that you saw on the news is nowhere near the truth. You can ask anyone of us if you need a statement."

"Oh! So, it was you people who shot up Riverside, turning that place into a graveyard. Y'know, you've done outstanding work, piling up the bodies the way you have. If I were crazy, I'd swear that you didn't care about the public's safety."

"Well, Public Security _is_ in our name, Detective..." Poe says.

"And last night was just another day on the job, right?" Beck throws out.

Rey scoffs and starts to walk off, obviously tired of this shit-for-brains' uncalled for comments.

"Hey! Where you think you're going? We're not finished here yet, Skywalker!" Beck bellows.

"Detective, look at me." Rey gestures to her clothes, but frowns when she notices Beck looking a little too hard at her. "Not that _hard_! I'm covered in blood, I've seen people die, I've been kidnapped twice in my life, and I think that at any moment I might just throw up. So, if you please, I just wanna go home and wash last night off of me."

"I do mind, actually..." Beck says.

"No! Detective, you _are_ done with her!" Snap says. "Anymore questions you might have, you can direct to one of us."

"I'll be 'directing' them to Skywalker!!"

"Maybe I wasn't clear." Snap says loudly. "You _will_ be directing all of your questions to us, seeing as this was a federal case, and Snoke was a suspect in many things, involving murder and kidnapping. So, if you don't stop harassing Ms. Skywalker here, we'll see to it that the only questions you'll be allowed to ask are to people placing their meal orders at Maz's!"

Beck may be an asshole, but he wasn't stupid! He knew that feds held a power that was granted by elected officials. So, he'd be wise not to push this issue any further than he has already. So, after a few deep breaths, Beck says, "Okay. Okay! Just needed to know if I was dealing with honest Agents and it seems like I might be. So, yes. I do have questions and I would appreciate it if you were to answer all of them honestly."

Snap nods at Beck before noticing Rey. As she walks past him, she silently whispers 'Thank you.' To which, Snap smiles and nods 'Anytime.' 

Jaina walks closely to Rey, handing her a set of keys. "Rey, why don't you take my range rover back to my place? You can get cleaned up and wait there to hear about Finn. You still have some clothes there, don't you?"

"Yeah, I should." Rey says. "Unless you give them all away again?"

"Okay. That was my fault." Jaina says. "I wondered where all those extra small shirts and dresses came from. But, Rey. The next time you just decide to sleep over at someone's house, you might wanna let them know, especially when they're not always there. Yeah?"

Rey shrugs while smiling, mentally admitting her mistake. "Yeah."

"I didn't, by the way. Your clothes are in the guess room. You should be all set in there." Jaina rubs the back of her head and looks away from Rey for just a second. "Hey. Can you do me a favor, Rey?"

Rey nods. "Sure. What's up?"

"This morning, I took off from my house without telling my mom. I brought her home with me last night and she was there when  Ben..." Jaina stops to recollect herself. "If you could just let her know that I'm alright and not to worry about me, I'd really appreciate it. Plus, I didn't like the idea of leaving mom there by herself, so maybe you could talk to her... About Ben, I mean? Sorry, if I was a bit of a bitch earlier. But, it's just too soon for me."

"Hey! Don't worry about it. You were scared for Ben, just like I was. And sure. Of course I can talk to Aunt Leia. I've been meaning to, anyway." Rey promises.

"Thanks, Rey! You're the best! Hope Finn knows that too." Jaina whispers that last part.

"He does. He better." Rey responds. Jaina chuckles before going back to join with her partner and team.

 

Rey arrives outside of Jaina's house, but doesn't turn off the engine. She just sits there, rocking in her seat and gripping the steering wheel nervously. When she approached Jaina, hoping to talk about Ben, she was ready for Jaina, but Leia... This is gonna be something that she's not going to be prepared to deal with, especially after everything Ben's put the entire family through and how he almost killed his own father, Han. Rey closes her eyes and rubs her forehead. Her breathing is labored and she shakes nervously. 'How am I gonna to do this? How can I talk to her about Ben after... (Sighs) I don't have the first clue. But, I hope I'll have something to say once she's seen me...' Rey stops to look down at herself. She's still covered in Finn's blood. So, maybe she should shower first. if nothing else, to prevent scaring the poor woman half past death.

Rey then turns off the engine and exits the Range Rover. As she approaches the door, she notices another vehicle in the driveway beside the range rover. 'So, Dad's here, too.' Rey realizes. She opens the door and before she sets one foot inside, she can hear Luke, Leia, and Han all talking about Han retiring and leaving Coruscant. As far as Rey can tell, this 'discussion' is _not_ them going over options, but it's damn near a fight over the family's safety.

'Oh, not again.' Rey thinks to herself. 'I can talk with them after I've had my shower!'

 

As she washes the blood and the toil of the morning off of her, Rey thinks back to all that's happened in the last three days: Han getting shot, Finn coming back into her life, Getting kidnapped _twice_ (...kinda), Ben confessing his love for her, Her proposing to Finn, and the pile of dead bodies that have stacked up. And, at the top of that pile, is the man who's responsible for all that's happened, not only to her and Finn, but to so many people and families as well: Alexander Snoke. But, then... she begins to think about Finn... _Her_ Finn lying face down on the cold concrete, bleeding non stop. She remembers just how scared she was... Well, _is_ of losing Finn. As impatient as she is waiting for Jaina to call her about Finn, she's also dreading that phone call. Jaina could say that Finn didn't survive just as she could say that he did. It was too much to think about. Rey did NOT want to envision a future where Finn isn't apart of her. She proposed to him. He said 'yes!' They were going to start planning to be together the minute they captured or killed Snoke. But, now it seems that she might've have been a little too hasty in assuming that everything was going to be alright. Maybe, if she had...

'No!' Rey thinks to herself. 'Stop thinking like that! I'm sure Finn doesn't blame you for Snoke shooting him, so stop blaming yourself!... But, if I...' Rey sighs in frustration out loud. 'I can't keep doing this... replaying the whole thing in my head. The future is just too far away for me to dwell on right now. I need to focus on something I can make better... Aunt Leia! That's right! Jaina wants me to talk to her, to help her grieve for Ben. It might help me and Jaina, too! And Uncle Han. Yeah. I can do that. I can be here for all of them!' Rey turns off the hot water and wipes the water from her face.

She slides open the shower curtain and grabs a towel from the nearby rack.

 

Rey, now dressed in her dark blue tank top and light blue jeans, walks towards the arguing voices in the keeping room. As she enters the room, she could get the full force of all the angry, screaming voices.

"Ahem!" Rey clears her throat.

Luke looks over Leia's right shoulder and rises to his feet. "Rey! There you are!" Han and Leia both turn to see her standing there in front of them. "Oh, thank God you're all right!" Luke walks over and pulls his daughter in for a tight hug. She gladly returns it.

"We saw what happened at Riverside harbor." Han says. "Is Finn...?"

"I don't know yet." Rey says as she walks towards Leia, resting her hands on Leia's arms. "I'm still waiting for Jaina to give me an update."

"Jaina?! So, she's-" Leia starts to say.

"She's alright." Rey reassures. "She wanted me to tell you that she's sorry for leaving you alone last night. But, this was something she had to see through."

"Ahh, okay. If she's with her partner, than that makes me feel a lot better." Leia gently squeezes Rey's hands.

"She also said that she's sorry for not telling you. Everything just started happening so fast. Before we knew it, We went down to Riverside to help your (Han) team take down Snoke." Rey says.

Luke cuts his eyes at Rey. "We?!"

Rey sighs, thinking she said 'she' as in Jaina. But... "Yeah... Me and Jaina went with Poe and Finn." Rey notices her folks' reactions. "It wasn't Finn's fault!" Rey says defensively. "I goaded him into taking me there with him."

"Rey, it that was a REALLY Stupid to do! What if you got killed?! Jesus, baby! You've gotta be smarter than that! Snoke knew all about us. What if he tried to-"

"He never got the chance to hurt me!" Rey says almost too proudly. "And now, he'll be put right where he belongs: 6 feet under."

"Well, thank God for whoever pulled that off!" Luke shouts sarcastically.

"It's true! He's dead now, Dad!" Rey shouts at Luke.

"Yeah. I saw it on the news! But, anyway, the point is, Rey! You don't put yourself in situations like that! You do have the same training in this as Finn does! Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one to do it."

"He wasn't." Rey says through her teeth.

"Oh! And, I suppose you were there for that, too?!" Luke shouts.

"Luke! Come on, now! Rey's been through enough. Don't upset her anymore that she is alre-"

"I killed him!" Rey shouts.

Everyone in the room goes completely quiet. They all then stare at her in disbelief. They didn't just hear what they thought they just heard. Or, if they did, that's no way that could be true. Rey's just telling stories now!... Isn't she?

"Rey?" Leia looks at her with wide eyes. "What did... What did you say?"

"I said I was the one who shot Snoke. And, before any of you try and deny that I did it, yo need to know. I did it to save Finn."

"Finn? Snoke was going to kill Finn?" Han says with a sudden sadden tone in his voice. To him, Finn was always one of his sons. Didn't matter how Finn came into his life. Once he was in it, there weren't a thing Han wouldn't do for Finn. So, hearing that Snoke, the man Han hunted for so may years, was almost responsible for taking his youngest son along with his eldest? That would've killed Han right where he sat. "Is he the reason Finn's in the hospital in critical condition?!"

"Yes! When Jaina and I saw him running towards the old immigration building, I went in. When I hear the shots, Jaina went in first to make sure it was safe enough for us to go in. I went in ahead of her. That's when I saw Snoke just standing over someone. I didn't even see Finn lying there until I had shot Snoke." Rey can feel that familiar stinging in her eyes. "If I had been there a little sooner, Finn would be standing right here next to me."

"Oh, Honey!" Leia says.

Luke then catches his breath and calms himself a bit. "I'm sorry, Rey. I just... I just can't stand the thought of losing you again. If things didn't go the way they did, I could have lose you forever this time."

"I'm sorry too, Daddy. But, like Jaina, I was ready to put this all behind me." Rey sighs.

Leia looks in Rey's face, mentally noting just how tired she looked. "Oh, sweetie! You look is tired."

Rey sighs while chuckling. "I feel tired!"

"You said you were waiting for Jaina to call you back about Finn?" Luke asks. "Well, why don't you try to get some rest?"

"I... I'd like to, dad. But, I wanna be in the car and back at the hospital the minute Jaina calls me." Rey yawns.

Luke smiles. "I understand, Baby. But, why don't you try to get some sleep anyway? I'm sure Finn will be ecstatic to see you and you don't wanna falling over, sleep, do you?"

Rey smiles. 'No." She then nods. "Okay. I'll try. But, I don't think I'll be sleeping at all."

Leia smiles and escorts her niece upstairs. "Come on, sweetie. You can take my room." Luke and Han share concern looks on their faces.

 

Rey slides under the covers of Leia's bed. And within ten seconds of hitting her head on the pillow, Rey drifts off to sleep.

 

Rey is awaken by the sun's light peaking through the window near the foot of her bed. She awakes to find a man laying next to her, his arms wrapped around her waist. She turns over in bed to find this man smiling at her. She can't see his face very clearly as her vision is blurry from waking up, but she can tell that he's smiling at her. Well, she can only make out the basic features of his face; Dark skin, beautiful brown eyes, and pearly white smile, she can't help but smile back. She goes to place a kiss on his lips. His lips are soft and warm. His hands are strong but gent. She revels in the feel of his body and lips, so when he pulls away, she pouts, gesturing for him to keep kissing her. She raises for him, but he just slides out of bed and steps out of the room. Rey, suddenly not wanting to lose sight of him, jumps out of bed and follows after him.

Rey runs downstairs to find a house that she doesn't recognize. Weren't she just at... Wait. Where was she? Once she raises the bottom floor, she finds a well furnished living room: Mocha colored furniture, several paintings all along the walls, pictures of herself along with the man she was just with (She still can't see his face, not in her mind, and certainly not in the picture. She can see herself perfectly, but the man who she thinks she knows, can't be seen at all!) And... 'Are those... Children?' Rey thinks to herself, as she slowly steps closer to the pictures. She notices two babies in the pictures with her and her man. She eyes each picture, noticing that they're all arranged so that she can see the kids grow up as she looks at each of the images from left to right. 'Are those our...?'

Before Rey can even finish her thought, two young children come running down the stairs, calling out for their mommy. Rey, never having laid eyes on these kids before, smiles as if she suddenly remembers who they are. They are her babies! They run up to her and she kneels down, embracing them as they hold her tightly. She giggles, loving the sight and smell of her beautiful son and daughter. She pulls back to see them smiling that same beautiful smile as her man upstairs. She peppers their cheeks with kissing and picks them both up, carrying them into the keeping room. They laugh as they are tickled by their loving mother. But, unlike her man, she can see her babies' faces just fine. Speaking of which, she looks around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the father of their children. When she can't find him, she looks back at her children to see them... not smiling or laughing anymore. Now, they had sad looks on their faces. Her face soon turns sad too as she tried to comfort them. 

Her eyes then go up to some pictures sitting up at the brick fireplace. She's never noticed these photos before. But, then again, she's only just walked in here. As she goes to examine them closer, she notices pictures of her man as a baby and a little boy. But, when she notices the picture in the middle, she sees herself and her children all dressed in black and crying. Why was she in a church and why are they all crying? She picks up the picture and studies it, trying to figure out what's going on. 

She suddenly hears people whimpering and crying. She looks over her shoulder and finds herself in the same church she was in in the picture. As she walks up the walkway through the pews, she looks into the large crowd of people. She doesn't recognize anyone... Until she sees Jaina. She tries to whisper to Jaina, but she can't speak. Rey starts to panic! Why can't she speak? Why is she here at this church? And... Why is she suddenly wearing a black dress? She continues walking towards the front and she's still studying the people sitting on the pews. But then, she sees others that she recognizes: Poe, Han, Leia, Her mom, her dad, Jessika, Snap, and Ben? She goes to grab Ben but he simply steps away from her. She watches as he leaves, confusion and sadden was beginning to take their toll on her. Her attention is then drawn back to the coffin sitting just before the Pastor's podium. Two people, an older black man and a younger black woman stand right over the open coffin, wailing over the person inside. Curiosity overwhelming her, she all but runs up to the coffin and sees... FINN?!?! That's it! He's the one who was with her in bed just minutes ago. His face suddenly becoming clear in her mind and in her memory of the pictures on the walls.

She then immediately pushes pass the two people beside his coffin and she lays her head on Finn's chest. 'Finn! No! He's not dead! HE'S NOT DEAD!!' Rey thinks to herself. She wants to scream, but she doesn't have a voice. She caresses Finn's cheek, and starts crying when she can't feel the same warm or soften that she's come to expect whenever she touches Finn. She then looks around to find that everyone is gone. She's all alone in this strange church. She looks back down at Finn to find... Only a cold tombstone with his name on it.

 

"Rey?!" Rey snatches awake when she hears her name being called. She immediately looks around to find herself back in Leia's room. So, she's back at Jaina's house. She look over to check the time on the electronic clock. 9:42 A.M. She's only been asleep for only two hours?! Not wanting to deal with another nightmare, Rey rolls out of bed.

 

Rey arrives downstairs to see no one there. There's no signing of anyone even in the house. There's no talking or shouting or even laughing. **CRASH!!** Okay. There wasn't any sound except for that. Rey runs over into the kitchen to see Leia on her knees, moving cooking pans and skillets around in the lower cabinets.

"Aunt Leia?" Rey calls.

Leia almost jumps out of her skin when she turns to Rey. "Oh! My God! You scared me, Rey!" 

"Sorry!" Rey says. "I didn't know if there was anyone here. And when I heard the noise, I came running in here."

"Uh, yeah. That was me trying to find something to cook with. I was hoping to at least having something cooking before you came down. Hope I didn't scare _you_ too much." Leia looks apologetically. 

No, but... Come to think of it, didn't you call me a little while ago?" Rey asks.

"No." Leia shakes her head.

"Really? 'Cause I heard my name as clearly as I can hear my own." Rey looks concerned.

"Well, no, sweetie! I didn't call you." Leia swears.

Rey looks around to see if anyone else is here. "So, where is Everyone else?"

"Luke and Han went to go... 'Collect' Ben's body from the morgue. I want to bury him near our parents. I won't let him laying in a meat locket for a minute longer!" Rey just nods her head. Leia looks suddenly sadden by the look on Rey's face. Leia walks towards Rey. "Hey, are you alright?"

Rey looks at her. "Yeah."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah, I Uhh... I slept some. Had a really bad dream, though." Rey says that last part under her breath.

"You wanna talk about it?" Leia asks.

"Not really, no." Rey then remembers what Jaina asked her to do for her mother. "Hey, Uhh... I did wanna talk to you about something."

Leia leans against the kitchen counter, her focus squarely on Rey. "Okay." Se says.

"I was... kinda hoping that you would feel up to talking about Ben?" Rey says nervously.

Leia didn't even utter a word.

"Sorry!" Rey says in response to her Aunt's silence. "I was asking you for Jaina. She didn't feel up to it either when I asked her. Sorry for even bringing it up!"

Leia stands up straight and walks over to the dining room table. She pulls out a chair and takes a seat. "I'm tired, baby." Leia doesn't even look at Rey when she says that. "I'm tired of the phone calls! people calling to see if I'm okay. I'm tired of looking at Han and blaming him for Ben turning out the way he did. I'm tired of all of you asking me if I'm alright. And... I'm tired of the way I feel about my own son." Rey wants to say something, but Leia, seemingly sensing what's on Rey's mind, says "He killed at least two people. He even tried to kill his own Father and Brother. I know that what the news is saying; That Ben died trying to protect his family... I heard Ben himself say that aloud when I came to see him at the D'Qar Building. But, my boy. My sweet, brilliant boy was a murderer. He was apart of me, but he killed people. And, regardless of reasons, I couldn't see him as innocent boy anymore. I wanted to leave and get away from him as fast as I could. But, then, last night, seeing him fall off of that building..." Leia's voice breaks as se begins to weep. "And then (She sniffles) seeing him after... like that." Leia just breaks down.

Rey runs over to embrace her Aunt. Leia returns the embrace as she wails into Rey's shirt. Rey then finds herself crying. Not for Ben. But, for her heartbroken Aunt. Oh, how Rey wishes she could just take the pain away. Se would if only she could. But, she can't. All she can do right now is just be there for Auntie Leia.

 

Suddenly, Rey hears her phone ringing. She doesn't even know how much time has passed. But, if her phone is ringing, tat it must be... Rey pulls out of Leia's embrace. "I'm sorry." Leia just nods sadly, still not even looking at Rey. Rey wipes away her tears as well as her Aunt's before answering her phone. "Hello?"

"Rey!" It was Jaina on the other end.

Rey can feel my heart beating dangerously hard in her cheek. "Yeah?" She asks worriedly. 

"I just got the latest on Finn! He's awake and he's going to be alright!"

Rey can just feel the whole weight of the world just lift off of her shoulders. "Oh, my God! Oh, my God! That's everything I've wanted to hear! Is he there? Can I talk to him?"

"Why don't you come over and see him for yourself? The nurse said that the first words outta Finn's mouth was 'Where's Rey?' He's looking for you, girl! So, get your skinny ass in gear and come down here!" Jaina says excitedly.

"I'm on my way!" Rey hangs up the phone. "Aunt Leia! Finn just woke up. He's going to be alright!"

"Oh, that's wonderful news!" Leia says with relief in her voice.

'I'm going over to see him. Why don't you come with me?" Rey says.

Before Leia even opens her mouth to say 'No!' She stops to think about it. And she instead say "Okay, yeah! Let's go!"

 

Rey runs into Finn's hospital room, grinning like fool. As soon as she sees him, "BABYYYY!!" Rey hops into bed with Finn, embracing him in a tight hug. Finn laughs as he holds the woman of his dreams close. Rey peppers Finn's lips and cheeks with kisses, while moaning happily. "You're alright! You're alright!" Is all she can say right now.

"Yeah!" Finn says like it's obvious. "I had a promise to keep." 

Rey holds Finn's face in her hands, taking in the sight of his gorgeous smile. "Thank you! I was so scared of losing you." 

Finn brushes the back of his fingers against her cheek. "So was I."

Rey smiles as she leans into his touch. She takes her free hand and holds his hand on her face. She mouths 'I love you' before leaning down, kissing Finn's lips. "I'm just so happy I still have you!" She whispers before resuming the kiss.

"Whoop!" Rey and Finn turn to the door to see an Older black gentleman and a younger black woman. "Is this a bad time, son?" The Older Gentleman asks.

"It is." Finn says through his teeth. "But, since you're here..." Finn looks up at Rey. "Rey, this is my Father, Lando. Dad, this is my Fiancée, Rey."

Rey hops outta bed and shakes his hand. "Hi! Nice to meet you, Mr. Secretary!"

"Oh, so, you're the one Jason's been talking about! You've done well, Son!" Lando says.

"And this is my sister, Maz." Finn says.

"Hi!" Rey and Maz say in unison. Both smiling brightly at each other.

"I can tell already that Jason's picked a good one! He hasn't stopped smiling yet!" Maz says, much to Finn's annoyance.

"Well. He makes me feel that way, too." Rey admits. "I'm lucky to have him!"

"No luck, sweetheart." Lando corrects. "You were brought to each other. You were both in an incredible situation. And it was only by working together were the two of you able to be here right here and now. More than once, as I hear it said. Seeing the two of you acting like this only confirms that you two bring nothing but the best out of one another!"

Rey smiles. "Thanks, Dad!" Finn says. Rey walks over and holds Finn's hand. "Yes! Thank you for that!"

Lando nods.

"Did I hear right?" Lando and Maz look outside to see Leia standing dumbfounded in the hallway. "Are the two of you (Rey & Finn) engaged?!" Rey steps out after Lando and Maz to look slightly guilty at Leia. "Why doesn't anyone tell me about these things?" Leia's expression then turns from angry to a happy one.

Lando laughs and hugs Leia. "How are ya, Honey?" He asks.

"I've been a lot better, Lando." Leia says.

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Leia." Lando says.

Leia nods as she holds Lando's hand.

"Aunt Leia!" Maz says as she hugs Leia.

Leia giggles. "Maz! Hey-Hey, Sweetie! So good to see you!" 

"It's good to see you!" Maz says. "I hope that all this isn't too overwhelming for you."

"No! Hearing about this is actually the good news I needed to hear after all that's happened."

Maz nods. "Honey?" Maz turns to her father when she feels him resting a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you and Rey stay here with Finn for a while? I've got a feeling Statura isn't here to congratulate us on our dealing with Snoke."

Leia, Maz, and Rey all look down at the opposite end of the hospital hallway to see Director Statura walking in front of cameras and News reporters.

"Alright." Maz says. Maz escorts Rey back into the room with Finn.

"What are you going to do?" Leia asks Lando.

"What I do best." Lando says vaguely.

Leia nods before walking over to Finn's room. "Hey! I'll bring you all some coffee, okay?" They all nod.

 

Later, Rey and Finn are holding hands, their fingers interlocked together as Maz and Rey talk. Leia finishes off her coffee.

"Wow!" Maz says. "I can't believe just how you guys have gone through, to say you're both still so young."

"Yeah. Being on my own was something I was used to, but when Finn here showed up, things got a lot easier to deal with. I wasn't on my own anymore."

"Hmm!" Maz nods before sitting up in her chair. "So, when was the moment that you wanted to be with Jason, Rey?"

"As soon as we got out of Plutt's scrapyard alive somehow. Three weeks may not seem like a long time, but when you're used to being on your own and you meet someone who makes you promises and actually keeps them, that's... Well, that's more than what I was used to."

"Wow. That soon, huh?" Maz questions. "And, now two years later, here you both are."

Rey nods.

Leia doesn't say a word. She just takes it all in.

Lando walks back into the room. "Ladies. I'm sorry, but Statura is coming in. I kept him out as long as I could. But, he's demanding to see Jason."

"Huh! Denying his superior's orders! It's about time he proved he had some balls and a backbone." Leia comments.

"And what a time to do so." Lando says. "Why don't y'all leave out of the back?"

"Sure." Says Leia. "Come on, you two!"

Rey pecks Finn's lips 5 times before planting a proper kiss on him. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Finn just nods. Rey gets up slowly, letting her fingers slowly slip out of Finn's hand. Rey follows after Maz and Leia. She looks over her shoulder to see Statura and a team of Reporters marching to Finn's room. She frowns as she walks on.

 

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

 

Rey stands outside of the hospital, waiting for Finn by her car. When she sees him walking out of the hospital, with only some new clothes on him and a short stubble, she leaps off of the hood of her car and runs to him. "Finn! At last! Gimme kiss." Rey smiles as She kisses Finn. She wraps her arms around his neck while Finn throws an arm around her waists. Rey sighs contently. "Oh, my Love! I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. God, it's so good to be outta there!" Finn declares as he stretches.

"Yeah. And, I'm sure you're in need of a bath and a trim." Rey playfully scratches Finn's stubble. Finn pulls her hand away while smiling. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes, I am." Finn says, as he runs towards the passenger side of the car. Rey jumps into the driver seat and starts the car. As she all of her mirrors, Finn looks out of the side window. Rey then turns to look at Finn, grinning from ear to ear. Finn smiles back, but it doesn't look genuine. Rey hasn't known Finn for very long, but she had gotten good at reading his reactions. And this one wasn't one she's expecting. 'Something's going on.' Rey thinks to her. "Finn, is everything okay?"

Finn nods. "Yeah, It's just... Statura's really been on my case as of late. Since I'm the guy who took down Nines, He wants me to keep talking with the other higher ups about my time as an undercover for Snoke and doing these stupid tv and radio interviews. He's just wearying me out!"

Rey just looks at him, trying to read between every word that came out of his mouth. Trying to find a lie or him hiding something, she instead found nothing. 'Maybe that's it, then. He's just tired. Maybe he's telling me the truth.' Rey decides not to push the issue any further if it's between Finn and his boss.

She puts the car in gear and pulls out of the hospital parking lot.

 

Rey founds Finn standing in front of the bathroom sink at his place, shaving carefully as he watches his reflection in the mirror. Rey looks at his back to see new scars on top of the one he had already, thanks to Snoke. She then looks up to see Finn looking at her through the mirror. She smiles as she walks towards him. Unable to help herself. Rey runs her fingers over the scars on Finn's back. She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't find those scars sexy on him, but she does wishes that Finn didn't have them at all. She then begins kisses his scars in front and back.  She then gives him rapid fired kisses all over him.

Finn, laughing, stops her by cupping her face. "Hey, Rey. Take it easy!"

"This is the first time in forever that I've had you all to myself. And I'm taking full advantage! So, if I wanna pepper you with kisses, guess what?" Rey kisses his wrists and hands. She then stands beside Finn, reaching over and gently tilt Finn's face towards her so that she could kiss him.

"Rey!" Finn says, grabbing her arm, chuckling. "Come now, Babe! Not right now, okay?" Finn gently lowers her arm until it falls back by her side. Rey doesn't know why she's feeling tension between them, but Finn hasn't been his normal, loving self. Ever since he came home, it's almost like he's distancing himself from Rey. No, that's not true. Finn's been shot and could have died. 'Maybe this is he's way of dealing with that.' Rey thinks to herself.

Rey, then wipes away some of the shaving cream from Finn's left cheek. "Y'know, that little peck on the lips you gave me back at the hospital... didn't satisfy me at all. It was almost like it was your first time. You've kissed me better than that." Rey reaches out again, only this time she goes for a kiss. Finn, once again, holds her back. "Finn!" Rey says, slightly amused. "Can I have a real kiss, please?"

"Rey!" Finn says, this time he's actually pushing Rey away from him.

Rey slaps his hands away. She stares at him with hurt very visible in her eyes. "Why are you doing that? Why are you pushing me away?"

Finn doesn't even register what she's asking me until he looks at his own hands. "Rey, I'm... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

"Finn, what are you talking about?!"

"Director Statura found out from Detective Beck that I brought you along with me when we went after Snoke. He's pissed that a civilian was put in harm's way."

"But, me being there was my decision." Rey argues.

"It doesn't matter. I'm a federal Agent and you're a civilian. I am an enforcer of the law, trained to deal with hostile individuals and I put your safety at risk. I could lose my job, possibly spend some time in jail!" Finn wasn't blaming Rey of course. But, he is fully aware of the situation.

"But, that's... That's not fair! I made you take me with you! He shouldn't be punishing you for something I did!"

"Well, like I said before, that's the nature of the beast. When things don't go according to plan, Everybody's looking for someone to blame. And they made me into a scapegoat. Thankfully, because I took out Nines and you killed Snoke, Statura's bosses have been very impressed with me. So, he's been trying to figure out a way to keep his best UC in the field."

Rey mentally starts to put things together. "So, that's way he kept you at the hospital for so long? To convince everyone of your credibility as an Undercover Agent?"

"You got it. So, the cover story is that when Nines scooped you up at the hospital, he held on to you in an attempt to get me to do whatever he wanted. He knew of our history together. So, you were his leverage over me. And, when I founded him at the harbor, he held a gun on you and held you as a hostage. Snoke snuck up behind me and held _me_ at gunpoint. Just as Nines and Snoke were about to kill us, Jaina steps in, shooting Nines and killing Snoke, saving our lives. That's why she wasn't at the hospital when you showed up today. They wanted to congratulate her as well. So, anyway. When Nines tried to kill the both of you, I stepped between you, firing my guns and getting hit by the stray bullets. Taking down the man responsible for killing so many people, including three Federal Agents is a career moving move."

Rey struggles as she absorbs all of this information. She closes her eyes and rubs her forehead. This is all crazy to her! That's not at all what actually happened. But, because the elected officials love to make themselves look like heroes, they've been using Finn and Jaina to further their own agenda. But, there is one more detail that Rey can't wrap her mind around. "So, why have you been avoiding me? You're always in a different part of the house, away from me. Are you mad at me?" Rey says, hoping that that's not the case.

"No! I am not mad at you." Finn answers.

Rey steps closer to Finn. "Then, why? Why can't I stay close to you? Why are you keeping me away?"

"It's... one of my 'conditions' for returning to work." Finn says.

"What?!" Rey asks.

"Statura has me on babysitting detail. First, he wants me to help train the new girl, Rose Tico. Secondly, he wants me to stay away from you." The whole 'putting Rey in danger' thing really doesn't sit well with Statura. So, he decided to separate Finn and Rey as a means to maintain the S.P.C.S.'s integrity.

Rey begins to cry at this news. "No." Rey shakes her head. "No! That's not right! That's not okay! I've waited for too long to bring you back home, and now you expect me to just let you walk away?" Finn hangs his head in shame. Rey then grabs the sides of Finn's face, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Finn isn't trying very hard to push her away. Rey ends the kiss and stares into Finn's eyes. "I'm yours. And you're mine." Rey rips off Finn's towel and begins to stroke him. "Don't you remember me saying that the first time we made love? I meant every word. I love you! And I need you. Please, I won't let them take you away from me!"

Finn stops her from stroking him off any further. "I'm sorry, Rey." He puts his towel back on

"No! NO!" Rey starts breaking down. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here! I'm staying with you." Rey goes to kiss Finn again. But, with no other choice, He steps back from her. She gasps and grabs his wrist. "You're not leaving either."

"It's outta my hands, Rey." **** ~~~~

"Please! Finn, Please!" Rey holds on to Finn for dear life. "Please, don't leave me!" Finn returns her tight embrace.

"Why do you have to obey him? What does that mean for us?" Rey asks, hoping for him to say that he does still want her.

"It means that we can't be together right now."

Rey shakes her head, reaching out for Finn. "You said you'd marry me! I wanna be your wife, Finn! Don't you want me anymore?"

"I'm fucking crazy about you, Rey! But, If he knew that you were here with me, then us; You and me are never going to happen! I'm not having it!"

Finn then steps back and slips on a pair of pants. She watches him, sadly looking at her. Rey holds out a hand, wanting Finn to take it. "Stay with me." 

Finn soon begins to cry right along with her. He takes her hand and kisses her desperately on her soft lips. But, He wasn't willing to risk losing her entirely. " I don't know what's in store for us in the near future. What I do know is that as long as we're both free, there's always a chance. But, not now. Statura would charge me with endangering you, blatantly ignoring a direct order, and dishonoring all that S.P.C.S. represents. That means 25 years to life. So, just for tonight, let's just enjoy right now."

Rey lets her arms drop to her side as she considers everything Finn's just told her. 'It's all my fault.' Rey thinks to herself. 'If I hadn't pushed Finn into letting me go with him that he wouldn't be in this kind of trouble and we'd get to be together.' So, with that, Rey quietly makes up her mind.

Rey walks past Finn, grabbing her car keys off of his bed. 

"Rey! Rey, wait! Please!" Finn calls out. 'Okay, so this is real This is happening. I don't wanna lose Finn, so maybe it's just better if I'm the one who leaves.' "Maybe... Maybe we can just leave. Just take off somewhere. Just you and me." Rey doesn't even look at Finn. Because, she knows if she does, she'll never allow herself to willing walk out of Finn's house. To walk willingly out of his life. "Rey, please stop! Talk to me!"

"What else is there to say, Finn?! Statura and all those dumb bastards he answers to have all made up their minds that you are their star agent. Statura knows from that asshole Beck that I came with you of my own freewill. I had to see that Snoke went down for good everything he's done. To you! And to Me!" Rey sighs. "But, if I hadn't, then we could've been together."

"So, let's tell them the truth! You were the one who killed Snoke! They'll have to listen to you." Finn says desperately.

"And, what about Jaina, Finn? She'll be called out as a liar. My family will come under complete scrutiny. We're already being watched by Beck, for God's sake. He already somehow knows that Ben was the one who killed so many people. So, if that comes out... I don't even wanna think about that."

Outside, Rey walks to her car, when Finn running to stand right in front of her. "Rey, just stay. Just stay tonight."

"Finn, move. I've already put you in so much trouble already."

"I don't care! I don't wanna lose you, Rey! None of this is your fault! Please!" Finn looks her right in the eye. "I love you too much to let you leave!"

Rey kisses Finn passionately before pushing him aside. "And, I love you too much to let you throw your life away." Rey opens her car door and gets in, starting the engine. As she backs out, she forces herself not to look at Finn. Knowing that looking at him will make her change her mind. Once, she's on her way, she looks at her rear view mirror. She can't see Finn so clearly, but she knows he's crying. And as he drifts further and further away, Rey can't hold it back anymore. Tears stream down her cheek as she begins to wail. None of this was suppose to happen. Once Snoke was gone, She and Finn could live out their lives together. But, of course, thanks to Snoke's 'brilliant' mind, he's fixed it where Finn and Rey would be forced to live their lives separate. Oh, how is it that one man can cause so much grief?!

 

Over the next two months, things were just like they were for Rey. She goes to work, she goes home, she spends time with her folks and Friends. She hangs out with Jaina every other weekend. Yeah, it's just like old times... minus Ben.

One day, Rey is walking through a farmers' market when she gets her first surprise in so many months. She was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice this guy standing right in front of her until she knocks him down.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry-..." Rey stops speaking when she sees "Kyler?"

The young man with long blonde hair looks up at her. "Rey? Hey-hey! It's been a long time!" Kyler was one of the boys that Plutt made into a pack mule. Rey never really got to know any of the kids who worked for Plutt, until they were all set free, thanks to... Finn. While working at the scrapyard at Riverside, Rey met up with Kyler again. And, after she punched him in the face, he introduced him to her and before too long, she started hanging out. And before too long, they were dating. For 7 months, they were together. Rey thought that she would never have to deal with being alone ever again, until Kyler mentioned that he was going to fight in the Jakku War (Exactly 17 months prior to Rey reuniting with Finn) The only time she ever heard from him again was when he wrote her a letter, telling her to move on with her life. Stop waiting for him to come back to her and finds someone who can make her feel like a queen.

"Uhh... Yeah. Yeah, it has." Rey says. "You're looking well."

"So are you." He replies back. He looks at her the way Finn used to look at her and it's really making her feel uncomfortable.

"So, when did you get back?" Rey asks.

"About three months ago. Turns out that I wasn't really cut out to be a soldier long term." Kyler says.

Rey frowns. "What happened?"

"Apparently, I've got this problem with authority. I was constantly threaten with death for disobedience and insubordination. I was finally give a dishonorable discharge stamp for my troubles." Kyler chuckles humorless. Rey nods with an a smirk.

"Kyler?" A woman yells out for him. "Kyler, there you are." Kyler looks over his right shoulder to see a young lady approaching them.

"Skylar! Hey, darling!" Kyler kisses her on the lips.

"Did you find any decent okra around here?" Skylar's eyes go to Rey. "Oh! I'm sorry. Who's this?" Skylar asks Kyler, despite looking Rey in the face.

Rey looks over to see that the young lady is pregnant.

"Rey, Uhh, this is Skylar, my wife."

"Nice to meet cha, Rey." Skylar says.

"And Rey is-"

"...Just leaving. Nice seeing you again, Kyler." Rey walks away without another word. 

 

Rey opens the door to her house, picking up the bags of groceries that she sat down in order to open the door. As she walks in is when she feels like she's going to throw up. She then drops the grocery bags and runs to the nearby bathroom and slams the door. Sounds of her retching echo even with the door closed.

Mara Jade comes running from the kitchen and knocks on the door. "Rey, are you alright?" Rey can't respond, seeing how she's still emptying the contents of her stomach. Soon, Jaina and Leia all stand nearby with worried looks on their faces.

Soon enough, the sound of the toilet flushing can be heard as well as the faucet turning on. and the door swings her. Rey wipes her mouth as her eyes go to her mother. "Does Finn know?" She asks.

"No." Rey says simply.

"Well, I'd think he'd like to know. I mean, you are carrying his kid, Rey." Jaina says.

"Look, me and Finn. We're over. It'll probably to better for both of us if he didn't know if I was... y'know."

"Better for who?" Leia questions.

"For both of us. Look, you know Statura has forbade him from connecting me. If he were to find out that I'm..."

"Pregnant?" Jaina says for her.

"...He'd be putting himself at risk, trying to help me take care of it." Rey says sadly. She's pregnant with Finn's child. Of course, he'd wanna be there and so would Rey.

"So, what are you going to do about your baby, Rey?" Asked her Mother Mara. For a while there, Rey didn't want to think a future without Finn. But, now the reality is that she's pregnant. Finn is no longer allowed in her life (Fuck you, Statura) and she has a baby that she needs to be taking care of... Roughly about 7 months from today. So, she doesn't really need to worry about things that far in advance. "Rey, this isn't something you can just ignore. Pretty soon, you'll be responsible for two people. Yourself and this child. I know it's not fair for Finn, but maybe you should find someone who can be able to help you. Ohh! Like Kyler, maybe!"

"I saw Kyler at the Farmers' market with a pregnant woman. No thanks!" Rey responds.

"Oh." Mara says disappointedly.

"Hey! What's with all the two of you?" Jaina questions. "Rey isn't alone. She has all of us to help out. She doesn't need to worry too much about this baby right now, anyway. So, why don't we get the groceries off of the floor and get dinner started, yeah? Okay?" Leia and Mara all walk back towards the kitchen as Jaina and Rey walk to collect the food. "By the way, Maz is coming over." Despite all the crap going on between Finn and Rey, Rey and Maz have actually kept in contact and have since become good friends.

"You invited her?" Rey asks irritated.

"Oh, yeah." Jaina says once she realizes why Rey reacted the way she did. 

"Okay. None of this has anything to do with her." Rey says. "But, listen. Whatever you do, please don't tell her about the baby. It's bad enough she keeps reminding me how much Finn's been missing me. But, her knowing about this can undo everything Finn has been trying to do these past few months." 

Jaina nods. "Okay. Okay. You're fine. Your secret's safe." Rey walks as Jaina heads back towards the kitchen. She stares at her with a look of disbelief and shock. 'Did she really just lie to my face?' Rey thinks to herself.

 

As Mara and Leia get dinner started, Jaina and Rey sit in the living room.

"So, I haven't been seeing you a lot lately." Rey comments. "What have you been up to?"

"In and out of interviews. Turns out that, ever since our little shootout in Riverside, there's been an alphabet soup of folks from law enforcement looking to bring me and my Partner, Rivas into something bigger." Jaina says.

"Oh, that's great!" Rey says. "Must be nice to be a hero in the public eye. So, what have you decided on?"

Jaina looks at Rey out of the center of her eye. "S.P.C.S."

Rey rolls her eyes. "Really?"

Jaina Shrugs. "Well, technically, they were the ones responsible for taking down the K.O.R., the G.D.G., and Snoke hims-... Well, you take out Snoke himself. But, it was all thanks to S.P.C.S."

Rey presses her lips together in thought. "So, how goes it? Are the entry exams difficult?"

"Nah. I aced those with no effort. But, the problem is my folks seem to think she should still be making decisions for me.Well, Dad's been hard at work, trying to keep me out of it, but that tends to be difficult when your boss is the head of the entire thing." Jaina clarifies.

"Well, good luck with that." Rey says.

"So, how have _you_ been, sweetie?" 

"Not too bad. Everyday kinda starts to feel the same. Like one big routine. Weeks don't exist. It's like one long, never ending cycle."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Jaina says. "Most days are starting to feel a lot like that lately. Oh!" Jaina remembers. "Do you remember that mean bastard, Beck?"

Rey nods, no even bothering to open her mouth.

"Well, it turns out that he was really trying to find out why Snoke was killed. He's not dirty. He's just an asshole." Jaina says with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Rey says simply, not wanting to say what's really on her mind. But, after a few minutes of silence, Rey decides to ask it. she's probably gonna hate herself for asking this, but... "SO, since you've been rollin' with Uncle Han's old team, I ASSume. Have's Finn doing?"

Jaina looks at Rey sadden by her question. "He's doing fine... Other than missing you."

Rey nods sadly herself. 

"You miss him too." It wasn't a question.

"I do." Rey admits. "It's... It's crazy. This whole politically nonsense. I mean, yea, okay. I put myself in the line of danger and I could've been killed. Okay, I understand that. So, let me take the blame. Don't punish Finn for wanting to give me some closure."

Jaina nods and rests a hand on Rey's shoulder. "I wish I could do more than play 'messenger girl'."

"I know. I wish I could see him." Rey says.

The Doorbell rings, drawing Jaina and Rey's attention to the front door.

"I got it." Jaina says.

But, Rey stops her. "No, I'll get it. If it's Maz, I'll take the update upfront." Rey gets to her feet and heads towards the door. She doesn't see it, but she hears Jaina's phone chirping.

 

Rey opens the door and sees Maz standing in the middle of the parking lot. She looks like she's been crying. "Maz? Baby, are you okay?" Maz doesn't answer her. "Maz! Come on in. It's freezing out here." Maz still isn't saying a word or even moving a muscle. Rey begins to sense that there's something really wrong here.

"Well, don't be rude, Maz." That voice is unmistakably familiar. In an instant, both Skylar and Kyler exit Maz's vehicle. Skylar draws a gun and Kyler simply shows off his. "You heard the lady. Let's go on in." Rey's eyes go wife. "Hey, Rey. Wanted to let you know that you're a very rude bitch! There I am trying to introduce you to someone very special to me and you just walk away! Oh, the utter disrespect! I CAN'T STAND IT! Now, get inside!"

 

Rey walks back in the house to see her Mother and her Aunt Leia standing with their hands up and... Phasma holding a MP7 submachine gun at their heads. "Oh, my! Someone didn't invite us to dinner." She waves her gun at Rey, ordering her to get down on her knees. Which she does. She then orders Maz, Mara and Leia down next to her. 

Rey glares at Phasma. "So, is this what you meant by turning over a new leaf? Instead of working for Snoke, you've sunk into working for thugs, now?"

"Watch that sweet little mouth, girl." Skylar warns.

Rey looks up at Kyler. "Why?"

"Why?" He asks. "Is that all you have to ask me after so long?" He looks over at Skylar, who smirks. "Well, we were a little offended when you just left us standing there without a single excuse or apology. So, we followed ya and waited to catch ya. And, when we saw Maz here, we decided to hitch a ride with her." Rey isn't amused. "Ahh, well I guess there's no playing it off now." He walks over to Rey and kneels down. He takes off his coat and rolls up his right sleeve, revealing a K.O.R. tattoo. 

"You're with the 'Knights of Ren'?" Rey questions.

"Yeah, I was up until the whole Riverside ambush almost three months ago." Kyler confirms. "Ever since then, every Goddamn law enforcement agency you can think of has been on my and every other surviving K.O.R.s' trail." Kyler reaches for Rey's face, while she turns away from him with utter disgust in her eyes.

"Don't touch me." Rey says through her teeth.

"How, Kyler? How could you be working for a bunch of terrorists?" Mara demands to know.

"We are NOT TERRORISTS!!" Kyler shouts. All four ladies are visible shaken by that. He calms himself down. "For while over a year, I've been trained to do only one thing: kill the enemy. I've received top notch weapons training. Guns, knives. And what have you. All I needed... Hell, all I wanted was to be put in the right direction and just start the carnage. But, since I do like people telling me what to do, I've been dropkicked out of the major leagues and bring back here to fend for myself... Until I met Mr. Snoke."

Rey looks over at Kyler with fear in her eyes for the first time all day.

Kyler doesn't miss that. "Oh, yeah. Can you believe that? Now, here's a saint among sinners, willing to order me a job doing what I was trained to do, all in the name of protecting my country. Finally, I was getting what I wanted; to kill whoever needed to be killed, no one ordering me around, and the payday was enough to retire on. But, I didn't need the money. I just needed the world to burn... just a little bit. Gotta consider planning for the future." Kyler looks over at Skylar, who smiles at him.

"And this is how you do it?" Rey asks. "By getting your pregnant wife involved in this?"

"Ohhhh..." Kyler says as Skylar lifts up her shirt to reveal a false stomach. It drops to the floor once she's unfasten the harnesses behind her back. "She's not my wife. And, obviously, she's isn't pregnant either. Naw. That belly's full of sand. Nothing but a ruse. But, I hear that you're expecting."

Rey looks over at Maz, who hangs her head in shame. Rey's eyes then go wide.

"Oh, don't blame her for that. You see, some people can't handle having a gun shoved in their face. And, they'll do just about whatever it takes to get it out of their faces again." Skylar says.

"Oh, yeah. We've also be listening in on y'alls conversations. Bug the whole house. Hope it's not too big a deal." Kyler then stares daggers at Rey. "We've also heard for a very reliable source that you were the one responsible for killing Mr. Snoke." Kyler looks over at Phasma. "Can you believe that? My old girlfriend is responsible for cancelling our payday and making us wanted criminals. I gotta say. I'd be really hard pressed to say that I'm more than a little surprised, but mostly I'm just pissed THE FUCK OFF!" Kyler points his gun in Rey's face, intended on shooting her, but then...

A phone rings. Kyler looks all the other women in the room, trying to pinpoint where it's coming from. He looks down at Skylar's false stomach harness and whips out a knife. Cutting into it and pouring out the sand... until he finds a cellphone ringing loudly. He answers it. "Hello?" He stops to listen to whoever's on the other end. "How the fuck did you sneak in a phone in the-" He stops and looks over at Skylar, like he's waiting for an explanation. All she does is shrug and moments over to Phasma. Who also simply shrugs. "Goddammit! SHIT!!" Kyler gets to his feet, pulling Rey up to hers. "Watch them!" He orders. 

He walks behind Rey, obviously using her as a human shield. He keeps his gun pointed at her lower back and orders her to open the front door. When she does, she finds Finn, aiming his gun at Kyler's face.

"Let her go." Finn demands.

"Ah, and here's the baby daddy!" Kyler says scornfully. 

"Stone!" Finn says firmly.

"Well..." Kyler says with a laugh. "...This is awkward. Having one old boyfriend with a gun on your (Rey) back while your last boyfriend pointing a gun at your face. Poor Rey. You just can't seem to stop guys from killing themselves over you." Kyler raises his gun up to Rey's head. "Toss your gun, Storm. Or your woman and unborn baby never make it off this pouch alive."

"Okay." Finn says, holding his hands and his gun out in a surrender. "I'll do whatever you say. Just, please... Please don't hurt her." Finn pleads. He then tosses the gun.

Rey, who is visibly shaken up, has never taken her eyes off of Finn.

"Okay. Now that that's settled, where are my men?" Kyler asks.

"They're being taken in." Finn says cryptically. 

"I want them brought right here now." 

"Well, that might time some time." Finn says. "How long are you going to wait?" He notices the look Rey's giving him right now. "Oh, come on. Don't look at me that way. I've got this under control." Rey catches on to what Finn mean. And she subtlety nods at him.

"The fuck you do!" Kyler announces. "Now, bring them around here, right now!"

Finn doesn't say or do anything.

"Did... Do you think I'm fucking with you right now, Storm?!"

"No, I don't. But, if you were smart, you'd know now to do anything too brash right now."

"Can you..." Kyler looks at Rey. "Can you believe the balls on this guy." He looks back at Finn. "Your woman is close to getting a new hole to breath out of, and you're talking all types of shit to me right now?!"

"No, man. I only ask because my team isn't in the habit of cooperating with terrorists. So, that's why I'm asking for a little bit of time."

"Do not FUCK with me on this, you BITCH! Tell your fucking team of dickheads that I'm the one calling the shots! Me! I am!"

"Why don't you tell them yourself." Finn offers.

"Wha..." Detectives Solo and Beck stand behind Kyler with their guns at the back of his head. He looks over both of his shoulders, noticing their eyes fixed on him. Kyler is dumbfounded right now. He's so stunned at this, that he's speechless.

"So, once again, Stone." Finn says. "Let her go."

Kyler looks down at him, smirking. "No."

For the first time, Finn is actually nervous. "Let. Her. Go!"

"Nope, Assholes! I don't think I will." Kyler tightens his grab on Rey. "It's very clear to me that you've forgotten all about my ladies in the kitchen. Skylar, Phasma, kill them ALL!" There's no response. No commotion. No gunfire. Nothing. "Skylar! Phasma! Kill them all! NOW!!"

Kyler can't see but he can hear a pair of heels coming his way. Phasma steps up beside him, glaring at him. "Yeah, I heard you the first time."

Kyler's eyes go red with anger. "What did you do to Skylar?"

"She's in handcuffs and locked in the back of a vehicle. She's safe and so is everyone else." Phasma looks at Rey, holding up her submachine gun. She reveals it to be empty before tossing it. She then raises Skylar's gun to Kyler's head. "Now, let her go."

Resentful of everyone, Kyler pushes Rey off of the pouch.

Finn, on reflex, runs up and catches her, before she can hit the concrete. "Are you alright?" He asks her. Rey, so happy to be near Finn again, wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. Kyler rolls his eyes at the sight.

"Now, put your hands behind your back." Jaina orders. Kyler instead raises his hands. And in one fluid motion, he snatches Phasma's arm, holding her as a human shield. Snatches her gun out of her grasp, and fires it at the detectives, who duck in cover. Kyler then turns the gun to Finn and Rey. Finn pulls Rey with him as he runs for his gun. Once, he's grabbed it, he stands in front of Rey and aims it at Kyler. Kyler holds his gun at Finn.

"Oh, this is funny. Are you seeing this right now?" Kyler looks at Phasma. "Huh? You see it? Or am I the only one? Damn this is all kinds of fucked up. I almost feel bad about this. But, only a little. So, what now, Mr. Agent man? How are you gonna settle this? Maybe you could hit me without killing Phasma? Or maybe you wanna kill Phasma? She held a gun to your girl and her family! How in the world did you manage to get her to side with you? Wasn't she the one who tried a couple of times to get you killed? Why would you want her on _your_ side?"

"Will you please move so I can shoot him?" Finn asks Phasma. Phasma then elbows Kyler in the chest and ducks for cover. Finn shoots Kyler in the head, killing him in one shot. Finally, _FINALLY_ , Kyler shuts up forever.

Jaina, Beck, Phasma, Maz, Leia, and Mara all gather around to see Kyler lying there dead. Rivas walks out of the house, with Skylar in cuffs. The second she sees Kyler's dead body, she wails. "KYLER!! BABY!!" Rivas carries her away with Beck's help. The entire S.P.C.S. team shows up with their guns on the surviving K.O.R. Han, Luke, and Lando all walk forward to reunion with their families. Maz runs over to Finn, hugging him with all her might. Rey can sort hear him asking her 'Are you alright?'

Rey looks at all of this, and begins to smile. She's safe and alive. And, so are her friends and family. Finn rests his hand on her shoulder and she turns to look him in the eye. Smiling brightly, she kisses him on the lips and holds him tightly to her, not wanting this moment between them to end ever again. He's back where he belongs: in her arms. She doesn't know how long she can keep him there, but she'll enjoy this for as long as she can.

 

Rey sits on the pouch, between her parents. They each hold her hands in both of theirs. Rey smiles and nods at them both as they ask her a hundred times over if she's okay. As her eyes drift from her father back to her mother, she notices Finn talking with Phasma. Whatever they're saying to each other, it appears to be a friendly conversation. Phasma even squeezes Finn's shoulder as she walks away. Finn then turns his attention towards Rey. His smile slowly starting to fade. He doesn't immediate start moving towards her. He just stands there, looking around and occasionally at her. He looks like he wants to say something, but isn't sure if he should.

"Guys? Can you give me and Finn some space so that we can talk?" Rey asks her parents. They both nod and get up to leave them alone, but not before kissing her hand and forehead. Rey herself gets to her feet and walks slowly over to Finn as he slowly walks over to her.

"Hey." Finn says.

"Hey." Rey says back.

Finn sighs. "I've must've asked this a million times by now, but are you alright?"

"Yeah." Rey says. "I mean, no worse for wear."

"Hmm." Finn says. "So, sorry if we scared you. Phasma was our only way in and... Well... It was our best shot at getting close to the last of the K-"

"Finn, stop talking." Rey says.

"Huh? What?" Finn asks, looking confused.

Rey steps off of the pouch and stands right in front of him. "Stop trying to make small talk. You suck at it!  If you wanna talk, then let's talk."

Finn nods. "I was scared for you all. For you. I know that you can handle yourself, but they carried guns."

"It's alright. I knew you wouldn't let me down." Rey says confidently. 

"Well, I'm trying not to." Finn admits.

 "So, what's going happen with Skylar now?"

"Skylar and the last of the K.O.R. are gonna be charged according to their own individual crimes. I could go on, but that's not what I wanna talk to you about."

Rey frowns at him in confusion. "What do you... mean by that?"

"I love you, Rey. And of tonight taught me anything, is that no matter what, we always come back for each other."

Rey tries but fails to stop herself from blushing. "Finn, stop. You know you and I can't be together. Not with Statura's orders."

"It doesn't matter!" Finn shout.

"Finn..."

"No, no, Rey. It doesn't matter. Statura withdrew his orders!" Finn says excitedly.

"What? When? How?" 

"Our Dads and Han. When Lando told Statura to stand down in order for me to be here to help you, Statura knew he had overstepped his boundaries, and made his order null and void."

"I really want you so bad right now. Please, tell me you're not joking!" Rey pleads.

"I'm not joking. You and I are free. Free to have a future together!" Rey doesn't respond... at least not in the way Finn was hoping for. She just stands there, lost in thought. "I mean... If that's what you still want."

"This is what I still want." Rey grabs on to Finn, kissing him passionately and holding him close. That's all she's ever wanted to hear Finn say. For a while now, Rey feared the future. It was always something that was too far away to see and even harder to look forward to. But, now, here in the past, Rey can relax and allow herself to actually look forward to tomorrow.

"Ohh! Look at this!" Poe says. "look at this!"

"Aww, their sooo cute!" Jess says.

"It's about time, you two!" Snap says.

"So, is it official now?" Asks Jaina. "Are you two really getting married this time?"

"Yes!" Rey & Finn say in unison.

"Awesome! Finn, your gonna be a great father!" Poe says.

"Wait. What?" Finn says dumb founded.

"Poe!" Jaina says.

"Sorry! I got caught up in the moment!" Poe says. 

"Jaina! You told him?!" Rey shouts.

"It just kinda slipped out." Jaina says apologetically.

"Awesome! Last time I tell you a secret!" Rey shouts.

"It's no big deal! At least you two have each other!" Snap says.

"Yeah. And that is what's important... Right?" Jess throws out.

Rey looks at her circle of friends. "Oh, my God! You all know?!"

"Wha... Wait a minute! You're pregnant?" Asks Finn.

"It's a trip, ain't it, son?!" Lando jokes.

"Finally, it's out! I don't have to hold it in anymore!" Maz says.

"You know, too?!" Rey asks Maz. Rey then looks at Jaina. "You told her?!"

"Oh, come on! She's like my sister! How could I not tell her?" Jaina says.

"Hey! Hey!" Finn yells, getting everyone's attention. "Rey? How long have you've been expecting?"

"For about a month." Rey says. "Finn? You didn't know?! You really didn't know?" 

"No! No one ever tells me anything!" Finn swears.

"So, you're not... You're not just saying you wanna be with me because of the baby?"

"No! I had no clue! But, I was asking you to marry me because I love you."

"Ahem!" Finn and Rey look over to see Beck standing there awkwardly. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted a while ago. I was a complete ass, but I was really just looking for the person who killed what I thought was the President's friend. Hope you can accept my apology."

"I forgive you, Beck. There's nothing to worry about. You're one in ten million!" Rey lies.

"Oh, thanks! Thank you so much!" Beck says as he walks off.

Finn and Rey watch him go, never letting go of one another. Not for a second. "Sooo..." Rey says.

"Sooo..." Finn repeats. "What, babe?"

"Now that the cat is outta the box, do you still want me to be your wife?"

"Without a doubt!" Finn and Rey kiss, much to the joy of their friends and family.

 

In a church, dressed in all white tuxedos and dresses, Finn and Rey stand in the midst of all their loved ones, as they embrace in a kiss. Everyone is cheering, clapping, crying, and dancing at their two favorite people solidifying their marriage with another kiss.

 

Rey and Finn arrive in Takodana, ready to celebrate their honeymoon and the beginning of the rest of their lives together. Touching down at the airport, they find themselves right in the middle of the annual 'la festa di rinascita'. 

 

Later that night, Rey rubs herself down with olive oil. Her legs, arms, face, lips, and hair all shine in the light of the bathroom mirror lights. The only thing that shines just as brightly as she does, is that diamond ring on her finger. She hums lowly and happily, smiling as she polishes her lovely skin for bed tonight. 

The sound of the door opening catches Rey's attention and she smiles. Knowing just how much her man (Ahem. 'Cuse me! Husband) adores everything about her, especially her body, she sits up like she's posing for the camera.

"Babe? Hey! Where are you?" Finn calls out.

"I'm in the bathroom!" Rey answers. Finn walks in and stops dead in his tracks. Rey blushes as she can literally feel Finn's eyes warming her entire body as he checks her out. "Did you want something?"

Finn then leans against the door frame, licking his lips and grinding from ear to ear. "Only to give you some things I found at the festival. But, there's no rush." Finn walks over to her, leaning over to give her a kiss on the lips. Rey smiles, kissing him back. Finn caresses Rey's breasts and she lays her hand on top of his. "You look so good, girl." He kisses her again.

Rey moans as she rubs her legs and her clit. "Bet cha I taste even better."

"Oh! I don't doubt it, babe." Finn gets down on his knees, watching as Rey opens her robe for Finn to get easier access to her center. Finn leans in, kissing and tonging away at her sweet pussy. Rey moans, holding Finn's head right there as he sucks away at her clit. "I think you missed me. You're always wet."

Rey pouts. "Less talking, more sucking!" Rey is on cloud 9 right now. Finally, she has everything she's ever wanted. Her family, friends, Finn, and in another 6 months, she'll be giving birth to her and Finn's child. The thought of it is interrupted as Finn finds her spot with his tongue. "Oh! OOOH!" Is all Rey can muster as she slowly reaches her climax already. 'Only Finn can make me come with his tongue so fast.' But, Rey isn't complaining. This is only the third time they've had sex, so it's pretty clear by now (Or it should be) that Finn knows her body, inside and out. And Rey is so turned on by that. She loves her man with all sincerity. "Yeah. That's it. Just like that. (Rey hisses) OOHH! Finn! You sexy chocolate...' Rey begins to moan uncontrollably. "Ohh! You're making my legs shake!" It's like Finn is in a trance. Like he knows just when Rey is close to reaching an organism. He sucks on her clit just a little harder, moaning and slobbering all over it. She comes within minutes. 

 Finn then works his way back up to her lips, but not before biting and licking her thighs, running his tongue up her well defined abs, and inside her bellybutton. Finn gets up to her right breast, suckling on it like he's breast feeding. Rey can't get enough of Finn. She runs her fingers behind Finn's head as she moans into the ceiling. Finn then moves on the left breast. "You don't know what you do to me, Finn, Baby! I'm gonna leave you so hot and speechless long before we even get through tonight! Love you! I love you so much!"

Finn finally makes it back up to her mouth, his tongue doing the tango with hers. Rey's hands move down Finn's chest until they find their way under his shirt. Finn stops kissing Rey so that he can remove it and toss it away. Rey begins planting kisses all over his broad chest and hard earned abs. Her hands explore all over his body, caressing his legs, thighs, and butt. Rey gets her hands on Finn's belt buckle and works to unfasten it. Finn stands to his feet and drops his pants. Rey, as if on instinct, immediately wraps her lips around Finn's semi hard Dick. Finn moans as she draws the whole dick into her mouth. She soon begins to stroke him as she sucks him off. Hearing Finn moan and whispering her name is all the motivation Rey needs to do it a little slower.

Finn messages her cheeks with his thumbs as she looks up at him. "You love doing that, don't you?" 

"Yeah. You taste so good. Just like chocolate." Rey winks at him before closing her eyes again, losing herself in pleasuring her husband. Rey kisses Fin's entire length before wrapping her lips around the head of his dick. She squeezes the middle of Finn's dick, causing him to groan and makes his eyes roll to the back of his head. Yep. Just like Finn knows Rey's body, she also knows his. She licks the head like it was a lollipop. **POP!** Finn grabs the back of her head, thrusting himself into her mouth. Rey makes passionate noises as Finn gives her a little of the 'in-out, in-out'. After an another seconds of doing that, Finn gets Rey up to her feet, kissing her like he was starving for her lips.

Finn's hands work their way from Rey's shoulders down her back and landing firmly on her ass. He grabs it and lift (more like throws) into the air and catching her in his arms. Rey wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. As they kiss some more, Rey runs her fingers down Finn's chest until she grabs his dick again. "I need you in me!" She says, while still kissing him. Finn then puts himself in Rey and begins to thrusting inside of her.

Rey's ass waves in the air as she goes up and down on Finn's dick. She's moaning like crazy, feeling so good, she actually forgets her own name. Finn slows as he kisses her neck, biting and sucking on it. "Fuck me, FINN! Fuck me! Give it to me!" Finn slaps her ass and grips it with both hands. Rey caresses his face, kissing and sucking on his lips. Finn slows. He continues fucking her but a lot slower now. Finn walks out of the bathroom with Rey still in his arms and still sucking on his tongue. 

Finn lays her on the bed, and gets back down on his knees. Rey's eyes roll to the back of her head as Finn works his magic (tongue) inside her again. Her legs begin to shake and she whines in ecstasy. As he works her into another climax, Rey can't get her robe off of her fast enough. She rubs her clit, hastening her eventual second organism. When she comes, Finn hums in delight. "You're so sweet, Rey." Rey struggles to stay conscious as she slowly comes down from the high of her climax. Finn leans over her and she pulls him down for yet another kiss. Finn, wasting no more time, immediately reinserts himself back into Rey. 

"Ohh! Ahhh!" Is all Rey can say at this point as Finn plows deep inside of her. Rey grabs ahold of Finn's ass and hangs on for dear life. Finn's lips and tongue are all over Rey's neck and face. "Kiss me, daddy!" Rey screams. Finn kisses her lips as the back of her fingers explores Finn's entire backside. Finn pushes himself up on his hands and knees, thrusting even harder into Rey. Rey, bless her heart, is damn near comatose at this point.

Finn lies on his back as Rey strokes him off and kisses his lips. She then kisses all over his dick before straddling him. She then sticks his very hard dick inside of her and begins to ride it. Rey grabs onto the headboard as she rides her husband's dick into the late night. Finn lifts his head to suck on Rey's pretty titties. "OHHHH!" Rey says with a smile. "Suck on my titty! Suck those pretty pink titties! Come on, daddy! I want you to fuck it up into me! Yeah! You like that?!" Finn grabs hold of Rey's hips and scoots down on the bed, lifting his waist up by his feet. He then begins to fuck upward into Rey. "OHHH FUCK!" Rey grunts and moans. Her mouth hanging open. "Oh, shit! Oh, my God! OHHH, MY GOD! NO, NO! DON'T STOP! OHH, OH! I'M COMING! OHH, DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP!! DON'T STOP! GIVE IT TO ME! MAKE ME TAKE IT! MAKE ME TAKE THAT FUCKING DICK!! OHH! OHH!" As Finn slows down, Rey grabs his face and kisses his lips.

Rey, now on her stomach, braces herself against the bed's head board as Finn takes her from behind. He holds her hips as he drills into her. Her moans are that of pure and utter pleasure. "You want this pussy, honey? Take it!" He slams the headboard against the wall with every fluid motion of his hips and butt muscles. "Black Adonis! Chocolate Spartan! King of my world! My big daddy! Oh, my God! Get it, Finn!" Rey chants. "Get it, Finn! Get it, Finn!" Finn grunts as he slows to catch his breath. "You ready to come? Yeah?" Rey says as she catches her breath. "Please come in my pussy! I want it! I want it deep in me! Don't you dare fucking pull out, Finn! Don't you DARE!" Finn continues thrusting into her. Finn grabs both of her ass cheeks as he digs deep inside of Rey. He moans louder and louder. Rey knows what that means! She gets to her hands and knees and she starts fucking Finn back. 

"Oh, shit!" Finn says. "Ohh! Fuck!!"

"Flood that Pussy!" Rey sounds in an almost taunting voice. "Flood my pussy!" Finn roars as he finally comes inside of her. Rey wiggles her ass against Finn's dick, causing him to gasp and groan. He's coming so much, Rey could swear that it's like an erupting geyser inside of her. Finn collapses on top of her and she kisses Finn's right cheek and pulls his face towards her and kisses his lips and cheeks.

"How 'bout next time we try your mouth?" Finn whispers as he pulls her lips towards his. Rey holds the back of Finn's head, keeping him there on her lips and even deepening the kiss.

"Don't pull outta me yet." Rey says. "I want every single drop of come in me!" Rey continues wiggling her hips, still enjoying that feel of Finn inside of her. But, as they both come down from the orgasmic highs, Rey stops all together. Finn falls on his back and Rey crawls on top of him. "Oh, Baby! You're really all mine, aren't you?"

"I'm yours, Baby! And I'm not letting you go again!" Finn declares.

"Promise?" Rey asks.

"Oh, I promise!" Rey kisses Finn's lips. Moaning and sucking on his warm, soft, thick lips.

 

The next morning, Rey wakes up to see the sunlight peaking through the window blinds. She looks over her left shoulder to see Finn fast asleep with his arms around her and his legs entangled with hers. Remembering the dream, She stares at him. There's no way she could ever forget about Finn. He's just unforgettable. He's just too much of a good time to forget about or give up on. Rey would be slapping herself silly for thinking that she could go on without Finn being apart of her. Hell, he alright is apart of her. Their child grows slowly but surely inside of Rey. And, one day, when she/he gets out here, they'll know, just like she does, that the future isn't something to be afraid of. Rather, it's something to look forward to. And Rey is looking forward to spending her life with Finn.

 

**(6 MONTHS LATER)-** Rey wishes she could go back in time to kick herself (or even kill Finn) for making herself think that the future was something to look forward too. After 18 hours of labor, she's more than ready to kill her husband, Finn. If only this kid would get out of her already. Well, after another couple of hours, it turns out that Rey was carrying twins. Two beautiful baby girls named Aura & Delilah Calrissian. And, after seeing her two beautiful girls, all of a sudden, the future doesn't look too bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
